Mitsuomi Takayanagi
Mitsuomi Takayanagi (高柳 光臣, Takayanagi Mitsuomi) is a character in the manga and anime series Tenjou Tenge. He is the president of the executive council and the older brother of Masataka Takayanagi. Character outline Mitsuomi is a tall, very muscular man with short white hair and long bangs. He has a scar on his chest and back, but usually wears very tight fitting clothes covering them. The scars were caused by Shin Natsume when Mitsuomi rushed in to stop him from his rampage. It took only Mutsuomi to create the time of darkness in exchange for the death of Shin. The peace of the time of darkness used a system of iron order and a gradual corruption. He is a highly skilled and dedicated martial artist. He uses his position and power to suppress other power users in the school. He is feared and viewed as a tyrant by some as a result. He will do whatever is necessary to that end, he frequently fights and kills bulls in his training (possibly a reference to Kyokushin founder Mas Oyama) so his technique will not weaken when the time comes to kill. He also annihilates any group that threatens his control or the order of the school and frequently using dirty tactics to do so. This may be cause by his motive to prevent warriors who do no have powers from fearing the warriors who do. He also seems to still be in love with Maya Natsume, despite their current disagreements. Mitsuomi can only fight for three minutes due to a condition with his heart (explained later), yet very few can actually last for three minutes against him. In the beginning of the manga, we are led to believe that Mitsuomi is the strongest fighter, after Shin's fall, but is later revealed that Bunshichi Tawara is the strongest fighter. Mitsuomi, for whatever reason, has a strong distaste for Souichiro Nagi. Though it could be because Mitsuomi fears that Souichiro will become another Shin, driven insane by his demon exorcist powers as Shin was by his Dragon Eyes. However, he is known to hate most Red Feathers. Relationship with Masataka Takayanagi It's worth noting that while early on Mitsuomi and Masataka Takayanagi seem to problem each other as Mitsuomi insults him, beats him up and tells him to stay away from him after he took over as head of the family). Later, Mitsuomi makes comments indicating that is not the case. Masataka does seem to blame his brother for what he has done to their father and the school, but after his fight with undead Fu Chi'en, he comes to understand his brother a little better. Mitsuomi shows more concern for his brother as the story progresses. He did seem strangely happy that his brother had surrounded himself with good friends, after he noticed Souichiro Nagi's rage at seeing Masataka on the ground in the bowling alley. At one point, he punched Noriko Shindayu Inue in the face after telling her not to touch Masataka. Many of the times Mitsuomi has acted cold it's simply a misunderstanding, for example he called the fight with Madoka Mawari a "farce" as soon as Masataka took the fight, and refused to watch. Initially it seems it's because he dislikes Masataka, in actuality its because he knows Madoka has no chance against his brother. It is starting to be implied Mitsuomi is hard on his brother, because he wants him to be stronger and not because of the Juken club issue like it was originally indicated. Relationship with Maya Natsume PAST When Mitsuomi first met Maya Natsume, he instantly fell for her and he listened to Shin Natsume's instructions, showing no mercy during their first fight and defeated her. He felt that he over did it with his power. Maya had said that it wasn't her time, but she will be strong and avenge her loss. Soon their relationship starts to progress and begins interfering with her brother's (Shin's) relationship. Mana Kuzunoha tells Mitsuomi that Shin and Maya seem to be like lovers, rather than brother and sister. Mitsuomi attempts to save Maya when shes attacked and start to work together fighting in tandem with. When Shin saw this he thought that Mitsuomi was intending to take Maya away from him. When Fu Chi'en's men attacked, stripped, and beat up Maya, Shin's rage caused him to open the Dragon's Eyes, viciously beating all of them and ripping Fu Chi'en's hands off. Mitsuomi jumped in to stop Shin's rampage. Maya was afraid of Mitsuomi getting hurt and screamed out his name. Jealous, Shin's Dragon Eyes activated again and he blasted Mitsuomi with a large quantity of KI, marking Mitsuomi's chest. After some time when Mitsuomi came to Maya's house searching for Shin, Maya said to him that she cannot lose him and the best course of action for him is to leave her alone, because she saw Shin behind him with a katana aiming for his head. Mitsuomi promised to be stronger for her and, in so doing, must fight Shin. The battle ends with no one winning because Shin lost again to his power and viciously assaulted almost all the surrounding people (including Mitsuomi, Bunshichi Tawara and Kagesada Sugano). Then, Shin committed suicide along with Mana by using an acupuncture needle. After some time Mitsuomi asked Maya to join him, but she refused calling him an idiot. PRESENT Maya and Mitsuomi start to hide their feelings for each other, but they start to become more open about their feelings as time passes by. Synopsis Anime and OVAs Story Setup Arc Mitsuomi first appears during an attack on the Juken club at a bowling alley. Mitsuomi shows up late, but when he arrives he backhands his brother and gives Bob Makihara a "test". Mitsuomi tries to convince Bob to join him, but Bob declines. Mitsuomi later knocks his brother unconscious saving Kagurazaka. He later fights Souichiro Nagi as he arrives and the fight drags on, but it is interrupted by Bunshichi Tawara. As Mitsuomi approached his 3 minute time limit, he goes to the men's restroom where he collapses. He eventually regains himself and leaves with Emi Isuzu. Bunshichi later reveals the story of the past to Chiaki with Souichiro and Bob eavesdropping from outside a window. Flashback Arc As a freshman, Mitsuomi was taken under the wing of Shin Natsume, where he announced Mitsuomi would be the next leader of his gang KATANA. Shortly after he is challenged by Maya Natsume (Shin's younger sister), with Shin's permission he defeats Maya. The two seem to like each other and a relationship slowly starts to develop. This younger Mitsuomi is similar to Masataka Takayanagi in temperament, more easygoing and far less stern than his later self. Mitsuomi quickly starts to become concerned with Shin's lack of restraint after he nearly kills a guy for fighting Maya. Mitsuomi meets Mana Kuzunoha, Shin's girlfriend, and discovers with out her skill as a member of the Medical club almost everyone Shin has fought would have died. Mana invites him to meet her later, and he does. Due to Mana's advances Mitsuomi has a running affair with Mana. Mitsuomi is confused as to why Mana has any interest in him. As an answer she gives him a video. Later, Mitsuomi watches the video with Bunshichi Tawara, long time friend of Shin's and another member of KATANA. The video starts boring enough but then radically changes, depicting Shin mercilessly slaughtering people for no apparent reason with Reiki, an evil ceremonial nodachi. Bunshichi comments, that he has known Shin for 10 years, and that is not Shin. Mitsuomi is struck with fear, believing no human could do those things. Bunshichi goes to beat sense into Shin, and discovers Reiki, combined with Shin's Dragon's Eyes is driving his friend insane. After Shin's defeat, things seem to return to normal. Mitsuomi's father, Dogen Takayanagi, wants to create the ultimate warrior in Mitsuomi. He believes Mitsuomi needs an evil to fight to accomplish this, so he plans to use Shin as this evil. He tries to return Reiki to Shin, but he refuses. As a last resort, Dogen orders Fu Chi'en to attack Maya to drive Shin crazy anyway. When Shin seeing Maya injured, Reiki actually activates even though Shin isn't in possession of it. Shin kills Fu Chien's men and rips off Fu Chien's hands. Mana runs to get Mitsuomi, believing only he could stop Shin. Maya calls out to Shin calming him down just as Mitsuomi bursts in. To stop Mitsuomi Maya calls to him too, enraged with jealously Shin loses it again and blasts Mitsuomi with a large quantity of KI. Afterwards, Mitsuomi is taken to the hospital, but is said to be fine. Later that night, however he vomits up blood and is taken back to the hospital. Days later at the finals of the school's tournament, Mitsuomi shows up late and defeats the joint team of 5 of the strongest fighters at Toudou academy by himself. After the fight, Mitsuomi grabs his chest and leaves. He meets Mana outside, who tells him all the matches took 3 minutes total. He collapses on her and vomits blood behind her. She then explains to him what has happened to his body. The large quantity of KI fired into his heart has sped it up, far beyond anything drugs could mimic. As a result his body is becoming super oxygenated, vitalizing his muscles, improving his metabolism, and even improving his brain functions. So three minutes, he gets super human abilities. If he fights longer than that his heart rate will surpass 200 beats per minute, and will rupture. Even if Mitsuomi doesn't fight, he has 2–3 years of life left. Shin's insanity continues to grow, now taking over protection to the extreme. Shin plans to kill anyone who gets close to Maya, even Mitsuomi. Mitsuomi swears to defeat him and free Maya from him, eventually challenging Shin for the president position of the executive council. Mitsuomi dominates this fight (Shin, not using his Dragon's Eyes), Shin tries to take Mitsuomi out with him and fails. Reiki not wanting Shin to die, activates his Dragon's Eyes. Blasting through Mana to hit Mitsuomi, using the Takayanagi family's special technique he "stole," the Forged Iron Needle attack in order to kill Mitsuomi. He later beats everyone in the room, including Bunshichi and Kagesada. In the end he returns to normal, and then has Mana assist him in taking his own life, while she too is dying. Mitsuomi is now the president of the executive council. Disillusioned by the deaths of his friends and the way his father handled the situation, Mitsuomi decides to overthrow his father as the head of the family. Mitsuomi restructured the executive council so he could suppress other power users. According to Kagesada, it is usually accomplished though overwhelming resources and even the use of dirty tactics. However, Maya blames Mitsuomi for her brother's death, and believes he has been corrupted by his power. She becomes the captain of the Juken club and opposes him. Since they both still have feelings for each other, they maintain a bizarre relationship. Eventually, much to Mitsuomi's disapproval, his younger brother, Masataka also joins the Juken club. Aya and the Reiki Arc As Aya Natsume, Maya's younger sister, enters Toudou academy it is revealed she has Dragon's Eyes, just like Shin. When Aya takes possession of Reiki, Mitsuomi agrees to help Maya find her and take the sword away from her. Eventually culminating in a showdown between Souichiro and Mitsuomi. At the end of the incident with Aya and Reiki, Mitsuomi agrees to put off all aggression between them until the schools annual tournament. Manga F Arc The Takayanagi family has historically been supported by 12 founding families, represented as the Feathers of the Takayanagi family flying phoenix. A new alliance of these families has formed under Mitsuomi (although all 12 families have not joined), that calls themselves 'F'. While F is supposed to follow Mitsuomi's orders, they attack the Juken club despite the order to wait for the tournament. It is revealed Mitsuomi was assisted in taking over his families estate by Sohaku Kago, the head of F. However, knowing that Sohaku only considers him a puppet ruler, Mitsuomi does not consider F to be his true wing, unlike Emi, Shiro Tagami, or even Bob. This causes power clashes between the two of them. At one point Noriko Shindayu Inue threatens to take Mitsuomi out of power and put his brother Masataka in his place. In a rare show of affection for his brother, Mitsuomi orders that Masataka is not to be touched. Noriko has the power to control other's body using her power, and believing she could do the same with Mitsuomi she continues to press him. Unfortunately for her, Mitsuomi has mastered Muukuken, a Chinese style that allows him to punch with out the brain or nervous system playing a role. Sohaku Arc After his encounter with Noriko, Mitsuomi agrees to help Maya take Souichiro back from Sohaku, and take Sohaku down. Mitsuomi actually beheads Sohaku, despite Souichiro and Madoka Mawari's hesitance to kill him. He then joins Maya outside to assist her after her fight with Tetsuhito Kagiroi. It is revealed Sohaku has powers over death and can revive himself. Tournament Arc As the tournament approaches, Mitsuomi meets with Mitsuiro Tokuan Shojo, Hirohiko Myouun Kabane, and strangely his father in the back of a limo. He later adds Mitsuiro and Hirohiko to the executive council's tournament roster. Mitsuomi is shown in a wheelchair after Emi realized the person training with a bull isn't Mitsuomi but Mitsuiro mirroring his KI. Later Mitsuomi appears fine, as he asks if Emi had anything to do with the strange enhanced abilities of other team's members. Emi says it isn't her and it is later revealed it was the actions of Nokimi Mayutsubo. Jushi Mataza Tsumuji does claim that Nokimi's actions are some how important to Mitsuomi's plan however. Hirohiko was seemingly ordered by Mitsuomi to guard Nokimi a have just now come together and thus Mitsuomi and Dogen seem to have elected to work together to make it happen, but with distinctly different intentions. The recent increase in KI around the school thanks to Nokimi's interference has greatly advanced the plan. Ichiyo's plan involves a large concentration of KI, special powers, and bringing these powers into the forefront. By collecting all these powers in one "form" they can all be destroyed at once. Dogen believes that form will be a proverbial "god", essentially the "true warrior" he tried to turn Mitsuomi into. He intends to control this true warrior to regain power. Mitsuomi points out that if you have the means to create a god, it's logical that you also have the means to destroy one. If Dogen is right, Mitsuomi says he will take it upon himself to destroy the "byproduct" before Dogen can use it. Mitsuomi clearly thinks this plan will get him killed, Emi even notes he was in the wheelchair before because he is near death. She believes Mitsuiro's job is to replace him while he is using a wheelchair, and possibly even continue to do so after he dies. Bunshichi dislikes Mitsuomi's plan to die as he had Mitsuomi promise him no one else would die after Shin's death. Bunshichi comes to beat some sense into Mitsuomi at the Takayanagi family estate. After a brief fight Bunshichi comes out victorious, however he realizes to late that the Mitsuomi he just beat was really Mitsuiro in disguise. The real Mitsuomi grabs Bunshichi's lower back and lifts him into the air in an attempt to break his back, saying that Bunshichi doesn't understand the intentions of the flying phoenix. Bunshichi breaks out of the hold and continues fighting with Mitsuomi. The two finally decide to put their power into one final blow. as they prepare to land their final blow, Bunshichi catches Mitsuomi with what appears to be a fatal blow, however, after he does, Mitsuomi says that he knows why Shin didn't choose Bunshichi on that day. He says its because of his compassion that he didn't choose him and after lands a fatal blow to Bunshichi's stomach. Afterwards he asks why Bunshichi held back, Bunshichi proceeds to tell him, "If I had hit a weak kid like you for real you would have died" Mitsoumi then grabs Bunshichi and holds him up. Bunshichi then asks if Mitsuomi could light his cigarette for him. Mitsoumi along with Isuzu sees that it is still alight. Bunshichi then tells him that all he can taste in the smoke is iron as he appears to die. Afterwards a saddened Mistuomi cries out over his friend's death with a look of regret in his face. This doesn't last however, since he turns around to find a furious and saddened Masataka. Masataka then proceeds to beat his council members, only taking nine steps in doing so. he then looks at Mitsuomi and tells him that this wheel of fate is pointless and that he will destroy it. Masataka then proceeds to directly slap his brother in the face, stunning everyone, and tells him to wake up already. Mitsuomi then tells Masataka that if he came to stop the war he has no choice but to kill Mitsuomi. After an intense volley of blows he is struck by a back elbow blow from Masataka. He also reveals that he keeps his distance from Masataka because Masataka makes Mitsuomi weak, as he said "You (Masataka) are the only one who has forgiven me". Souichiro, who has now become the true warrior, or god of warriors, makes his way up to the floor where Mitsuomi and Masataka were fighting. Everyone is shocked at the appearance of Souichiro, yet not a single one can move due to their fear. Souichiro does not pay any of them attention as he heads for the unconscious body of Maya. Before he could even touch her, Mitsuomi stands in his way. Souichiro harnesses his earth KI at the tip of his right foot, knocking everyone to the ground. Mitsuomi is the only one to stand up as he prepares to fight Souichiro. However, the flying phoenix emblem of the Takayanagi clan shatters into pieces, which might signify the fall of the Takayanagi clan as Dogen was easily defeated by Souichiro earlier in the chapter and Mitsuomi does not have that much longer to live. The beginning of the fight, Mitsuomi is able to land blows on Souichiro, but unable to cause any damage, confused why his "fist" that he has trained up until this point has no effect on Souichiro. In his mind he converses with Shin as they ride their motorcycles like they used to, with Shin saying Mitsuomi is loading his fists with too much responsibility and to let the heavy chains around him go. When Mitsuomi realises this, he becomes more relaxed and strikes Souichiro, this time his fist strikes and Souichiro recognises his attacks can actually cause damage. Mitsuomi then begins a barrage of punches that Souchiro avoids as opposed to outright tanking them beforehand. Dogen collapses in shock as he realises that Mitsuomi has become the perfect warrior that he always intended him, a warrior strong enough to fight a god. As the fight progresses, Mitsuomi lands a few blows to Souichiro with a grin on his face, as if he is enjoying the fight, and he is fighting for the thrill of fighting itself. As Mitsuomi and Souichiro trade blows, Mitusomi starts to sustain serious injuries. Makiko intervenes when Susanoo is about to land a lethal blow, stopping the strike and absorbing some of Susanoo's KI, and transfers that KI, as well as her life force into Maya's, 'reviving' her and activating her Amaterasu Gate. Mitsuomi, his brother, his father, as well as the able-bodied enforcement group members each deal strikes to Susanoo, each one doing some damage to him. Techniques & Abilities Mitsuomi uses many different martial arts, but he is especially proud of the style invented by his family and its secret technique, the Forged Iron Needle attack. Techniques *'Uraate' (裏当て; lit. "Backing", CMX Translation: "Reverse Striking"): This is fulcrum-based transference skill. An example of KI transmission that teaches one to shift the point and force of impact by striking the dead center of an object. At expert-levels, a practitioner can transmit the force of impact wherever they please, as long as a medium exists to transmit their power through. This technique forms the basis for most KI-based techniques used throughout the series. *'Ryukei Qigong Tashinkou Shinden: Gaō Sōryu Enrenshō' (龍形氣功鍛針功真伝 • 我王双龍炎烈掌; CMX translation: "Dragon-Form, Forged Iron Needle Transmission: Blazing Double Dragon Palm"): This high-class, KI-based technique works off the principles of the Dragon-KI Qigong "Forged Needle" technique, which applies the fulcrum-based transference skill of "Uraate" to transmit the user's KI through the air. The technique follows the same required preparation as the "Forged Needle", though the most distinct difference lays in execution, firing out the rotational energy in a dual-palm strike instead a traditional straight punch. However, the technique's most defining quality lays in strength and KI capacity. Because of his superhuman strength, the amount of rotational energy Mitsuomi generates far exceeds that of anyone else. Coupled this with his enormous reserves of KI and the energy released is equivalent to twice the force and ferocity of a normal Forged Needle. Mitsuomi is the only character known to possess skill enough to accomplish such a feat, a testament to his mastery in combat. *'Ryukei Qigong Tashikou: Shiryū Enretsu Sen' (龍形氣功鍛針功•四龍炎裂孅, CMX translation: Dragon-Ki Qigong Forged Needle: Four Flaming Raging Dragons' Massacre): A Triple Forged Needle combi-attack incorporating his Twin King Dragon Flame Strike with Souichiro and Maya's dual Forged Needle assault, producing an all-consuming, four-headed dragon of KI. *'Tetsushikō' (鉄指功; lit. Iron Finger): Known to be a particularly lethal technique, using one finger to punch through the muscle and directly striking the internal organs, particularly the liver. *'Mukuuken' (無空拳; lit. Strong Forged Fist Technique, CMX translation: "Empty Fist"): Mukuuken is a Chinese martial art and is widely considered the 'ultimate fist' for the fact that the fist strikes without the conscious will to strike. Born solely through steady, daily training, punching even after strength has left the fist and the tendons and muscles tear. Only after countless numbers of repetitions, when the brain nor the spinal cord register the punch and the fist strikes of its own accord, would the 'fist' be considered complete. *'Muscle Bomb': Mitsuomi learned this technique from Saga Mask. At the moment of impact, the user explosively expand their muscles, causing the power of the attacker's assault to backfire. It's effectiveness is demonstrated when Saga repelled Souichiro's Forged Needle in their initial encounter, and when Mitsuomi shattered Shiro Tagami's staff that Aya Natsume was using. Although not a traditional martial arts technique, Mitsuomi realizes its potentiality and thus learned it. *'Gaō Tetsushi Kikoku Ken' (我王鉄指鬼哭券; lit. Roaring Iron Finger, Wailing Demon Fist): An attack that grabs the opponents lower back and lifts them into the air in an attempt to break their back. The pain is so great it supposedly could make a demon cry out in pain. Trivia * Mitsuomi's surname Takayanagi 'means "tall, high" (高) ('taka) and "willow" (柳) (yanagi). Category:Characters Category:Takayanagi Family Category:Toudou Academy Category:Executive Council Category:Juken Club Category:KATANA Category:Male Category:Antagonist